


Postoperative Care

by Masu_Trout



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Consent Issues, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Set Post-Attack on Sarif Industries, Technological Kink, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: David intends to take care of Adam—whether Adam wants him to or not.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/David Sarif
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Postoperative Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychomachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomachia/gifts).

> Adam/David, feat. manipulation and steamrolling over boundaries, because I can't not take an opportunity to dig into the potential for messed-up in the relationship between these two. I hope you enjoy this!

"Sarif," Adam said, sounding uncertain, as David's arms slid down his chest. He was dressed only in a pair of sweatpants—and the layers of bandages covering the spots where aug trailed into still-healing skin, of course—and just the swell of his muscles was enough to make David's mouth water. "I don't..."

_You can call me David_, he wanted to say, but it wouldn't do to push Adam right now. 

"Shhh," David reassured him instead. "You're in control. You'll be all right."

David wasn't _entirely_ sure about that; the hospital bill kept climbing and climbing with every new thing Adam's augmented hands shattered or twisted or dropped: hospital bed railings, a mirror, the door to his room... But Adam wouldn't have to move for this. That was the point. After everything he'd been through these past few months—stuck in a hospital, dealing with the loss of Megan—he deserved to be taken care of.

And anyway, David had to admit that new strength of Adam's was part of what appealed to him so much.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Adam murmured, then sucked in a sharp breath when David's augmented hand cupped his cock. Even through the cloth, David could feel the warmth of him. How long had it been since someone had touched him? Months, at least. God, poor Adam. "If someone sees—"

"I didn't pay this much money for a _public room_. No one's going to see." He leaned in, pulling Adam tighter, and nipped lightly at Adam's neck. "You always worry so much."

This close, Adam had to be able to feel David's cock against his ass, be able to tell he was already half-hard. Not that Adam was immune himself; David could feel him getting stiffer as David stroked him gently through the fabric. _Damn_, he wanted to get his hands on Adam properly. As stone-faced as he was, he had to look beautiful when he was moaning.

Adam took his hands off the wall when David started to pull down his pants, as if to bat David's hands away, but he froze when David murmured, "Careful. Don't get me wrong, I love how you look, but—make sure you don't break me, okay?"

His fingers flexed. The rest of his body was still. David couldn't quite see his face from this position, and he was starting to wish they'd done this in the bathroom instead of the hospital room proper. He would've loved a mirror right about now. But then, given Adam's recent track record with mirrors, maybe this was better.

"Just tell me what you need, okay?" 

"This isn't—"

"Come on," David said. He slipped Adam's pants a little lower, and kissed his bandage-covered shoulder when that made him tense. "I've taken care of you, haven't I? The augmentations, the medical bills—fuck, son, I got you a new apartment. A better one. Let me take care of this too. Hell, consider it payment."

Adam didn't say anything to that, but he—slowly, carefully—lifted his hands back up to let them rest against the hospital wall once more. Even as gentle as he'd tried to be, David could see faint cracks in the drywall radiating out from his hands. 

That _power_. Adam was going to be amazing. And he was all David's.

"There you go," David murmured. He couldn't help the low groan that slipped out of him when he finally slid Adam's pants low enough to pull his cock free. He was gorgeous, even here: well-proportioned and and thick, with the head just barely poking out past his foreskin and pre-cum beading at the tip. "Fuck, Adam, look at you. _God_. You're gorgeous."

Adam sucked in a shaky breath. 

David took his time with Adam: sliding back his foreskin, running the tip of one metal finger along Adam's slit with a barely-there gentleness, playing with his balls. He was hairless down here, and he always would be now that he had the dermal armor embedded under his skin, and David loved it; the smoothness, the sleek newness of him. There was something better-than-human about it, just like there was something better-than-human about every part of Adam.

It didn't long for him to get fully hard, with David's organic hand stroking him in a solid, steady rhythm and David's augmented hand providing extra stimulation. He looked perfect like this, his black and gold hands splayed against the wall, his muscles as chiseled and perfect as if they'd been carved out of marble. He could've been a statue if not for the desperate little thrusts he kept making into David's hand and the choked-off grunts that slipped out from between his teeth.

"Yeah, good," David murmured, "you're so perfect for me, Adam. I knew the gold was a good idea," and Adam's voice broke on something that sounded like a sob.

David couldn't take it anymore. He was harder than he'd ever been in his life. With his augmented hand, the one that couldn't shake, he pulled Adam's pants down further to expose the curve of his ass—framed on either side by the sleek black metal that crawled up his hips, breathtakingly perfect even with bandages marring the view—and fumbled his own pants open just enough to be able to slide his cock free.

Adam started at the sound of David's belt being unbuckled and said, nervously, "Boss. Don't—"

"_Relax_, son, I'm not going to fuck you. Your doctors would kill me." And he wouldn't want to do anything to jeopardize Adam's healing, no matter how tempting it was. But not being able to get inside him didn't mean he couldn't have _any_ fun; David pressed his cock up against Adam, then slid it shallowly back and forth until it was settled against the cleft of Adam's ass, surrounded on both sides by warm skin and perfect muscle. He shifted, letting first his cockhead and then his shaft rub against the entrance to Adam's hole, and then did it again and again until he had a rhythm going to match how he was stroking Adam's cock.

"There," he said quietly, into the shell of Adam's ear. "That feels pretty good, doesn't it?"

The only answer he got to that was a wordless little, "Nn," and Adam's cock twitching in his hand as Adam's hands dug deeper into the plaster, but that was a pretty good response all on its own.

He sped up the pace, entranced equally by the way Adam's cock looked in David's hands and the way his body looked around David's cock. The noises Adam made got louder and louder, more and more desperate, until finally he threw his head back and groaned out a raspy-voiced, "_Fuck_," and came across David's hands and his own chest.

It was like being a teenager again; after that little show, David wouldn't have been able to hold back if he tried. He thrust twice, three more times against Adam's ass, still stroking Adam's now-oversensitive cock as he did, and then Adam twitched around him and David moaned and came against Adam's skin.

"God," he groaned, pulling Adam tighter. "_Fuck_. Look at you." He'd never seen Adam like that before: desperate and so, _so_ responsive. He rested his head on Adam's shoulder and added, "Christ, Adam, I knew you that you needed to relax a bit. Feeling better now?"

Adam pulled his hands back from the wall, still breathing hard. He stared for a moment at the twin five-fingered-imprints he'd left there, and then he said, "I need to sit down."

"Shit, sorry." He'd kept Adam on his feet for too long. His legs wouldn't tire anymore, but his hips had to be in agony. "Come on, here"—and he took Adam's arm and guided him.

After, Adam was quiet. He let David help him back to his bed, let David clean the splattered mess of both their cum off of his chest and back and ass. He even let David run his hands through his hair for a while, arched into the touch when David scratched gently at his scalp. But when David smiled at him and said, "The game's on soon. You want to watch together?" he hesitated.

"I..." He swallowed, glancing up at him from the bed with those brilliantly green eyes. "I'd rather be alone for a while. If that's okay."

David could have pushed. He wanted Adam more now than he ever had before; the taste of him he'd gotten had only made that desire stronger. He could suck Adam off while he watched the game, or let Adam use his thighs this time around—but it wasn't a good idea to push too hard. He cared about Adam, after all. So he just grinned wider and said, "Yeah, that's fair. Physical therapy's a bitch, I'd be tired too." 

He leaned over to press a kiss against Adam's forehead, right against the hexagonal imprint, and then started gathering his things. "I'll come back soon, okay? Maybe not tomorrow, I've got a five o' clock that's going to be a _massive_ pain, but—soon."

Adam's fingers tightened in his lap. He was looking more at the wall than at David, back at those handprints again. "Yeah," he said. "Okay. Soon."

He was quiet like that as David headed out into the hall. And if he started up the game once David left, David couldn't hear it from outside the door.

Still, though. Game or no game, it had been a good day. For the first time since the attack, things really felt like they were looking up.

* * *

That night, the hospital billed him for another mirror. So it was a good thing he'd decided against the bathroom after all.


End file.
